Unknown Loves
by TsukiyomiMoon
Summary: A family stricken by the grief of lost loved ones. Two accidental deaths that were not meant to happen. How can life get worse for Ayaka and her cousin Keket? Kuramaxoc Kuronuexoc Revising* Updating fast though.
1. Chapter 1

Unknown Loves Chapter 1: Unknown Beginnings

Vocabulary: Names

彩花- Ayaka (Color, Flower) (Origin Japanese)

Keket- (Mythical Goddess of Darkness) (Origin Egyptian)

花- Hana (Flower)(Origin Japanese)

Absi- (Stern)(Origin Egyptian)

Jean-(gracious) (Origin French)

満夕- Mayu (Full, Evening) (Origin Japanese)

Location: Japan-Present day

"What do you mean coming to live with us?!" asked Ayaka. She had just come home after a hard day of boring school. Not to mention she just most likely failed her Chemistry test. It was only the beginning of the year but that was a bad way to start off the class.

"It's just what I said your cousin Keket is coming to live with us since her father and mother have passed on," explained Ayaka's mother Hana.

"Why can't she live with any relatives in Egypt?"

"Because she has no one over there, we are her only surviving family. Now she's coming to live with us and that is the end of the discussion." Hana turned to continue the cooking. Ayaka would normally keep arguing but when her mother took the "It's finished" tone she knew better.

She hadn't even seen or heard anything really from her cousin for about 11 years and when they did the rare visit they never talked much. They even went to Egypt once but she thought it was too hot in her opinion.

When they were together many people commented on how much they looked alike. I don't see it though. I mean sure we have the same black hair, but beyond that I never could see the similarities. I have bright jade green eyes while hers are dark brown almost black sometimes. My skin is traditionally pale like the rest of the Japanese side of the family. Hers is a lighter tan color. My height is 5'7" while she is around 5'3" small yet formidable. I'm not much of a talker but she never seemed to be one either.

Only time would tell if we would get along. I wasn't sure of it though. Oh, well I would try to get along for my mother's sake.

"Itadakimasu (said before eating a meal in Japan)!" I ate my food in silence contemplating the upcoming days.

ɸɸɸɸɸɸɸɸ

Location: Cairo, Egypt- Present day

Keket's P.O.V

I finished packing the last bag before my flight. I wasn't sure if this was going to work out. I didn't really even know my aunt and cousin. We've met a few times but that was it. Beyond that no other form of contact except for mother sending letters and phone calls. They were all I had left though. With the death of om(mother in Egyptian) and abi (father in Egyptian) the lawyers said I had to have some kind of care taker. My Japanese family was the first option. I had to agree I had no surviving family left here. I would miss it terribly though. All my memories are here. Everything was here for me. Now there is nothing.

I stop by my parent's old bedroom. No longer would my mother sit in front of her vanity and brush her hair with careful strokes. No longer would abi read in his chair or read to me. I walked away quickly the memories were too fresh. I kept walking till I was no longer in the house. No longer my house at all, no longer a home.

I got in the lawyers car and watched out the window as my life turned for better or worse. Who knows?

ɸɸɸɸɸɸɸɸɸ

Location: Tokyo, Japan-Present Day

Ayaka's P.O.V

Today would end my life forever. No more just me and mom at home alone. No more TV to myself. No more of everything. Today _**she**_ would be coming. We had to get up at 6 o'clock on a Saturday morning to pick _**her**_ up from the airport. The plane wouldn't arrive till seven but mom wanted to make sure we looked nice.

I wanted to sleep but mom said, "We are going to pick her up so get ready!" Today was a day to end all days. I dragged myself of bed unwillingly. I put on a nice pair of black slacks and a light blue blouse. I quickly brushed out my straight hair. The last thing I did before we left the house was say a quick prayer to a picture of father.

The airport was busy when we got there. I was jostled a few times before we found a good place to stand. I didn't pay attention as my mother held up a sight and shouted, "Keket!" It was sooooooooooooooooooo boring! My life couldn't suck any much more than this.

"Mère (Mother in French) why don't we just go home. It doesn't look as if she's coming." I wanted to go back to sleep it was too early.

"We are going to wait…..oh, there she is!" she pointed toward a girl walking toward us. She looked nothing like the picture we had of her.

"Are you Keket?" asked Mom.

"Yes, you are aunt Hana I presume." she responded in a bored tone.

"Yes, I am. How are you?"

"Bored."

"Well let's get you back to the house we'll talk more there." Keket picked up her bag from the baggage carousel and we left for home. I was going to die!

ɸɸɸɸɸɸɸ

Keket's P.O.V

I sat my bags down on the bedroom floor. The room was smaller than the one in Egypt. I would make due though. I don't have a lot of stuff, just some clothes and personal items. The room was nice though. There was a semi-large window on the far side with a moderately sized bed. The curtains were white to match the walls. There was a desk which I assumed I would be doing school work on. The closet was big enough to hold all of my clothes.

"Keket I have breakfast ready!" I heard my aunt call. I walked down the hallway looking at the pictures as I went. There were some of my mom and dad along with Ayaka's parents. Passing through the living room I noticed a shrine. I remember hearing about them from my mom. That was how they honor the dead in Japan. A picture of a man with blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting on the shrine, Ayaka's father. I felt a little closer to her even though I wouldn't admit it.

"I made a traditional Japanese breakfast. I don't know any Egyptian dishes but I will go pick up a few books."

"You don't have to this is fine. Om made Japanese dishes sometimes," I didn't want her to go through the trouble. After all I have to live here. I would make Egyptian dishes, I'm an okay cook.

"You might as well let her. She's persistent," Ayaka said to me as she began eating. I wasn't sure how to respond. My mother had been much different. Even though they were twins their personalities were opposites. My mother was a calm and collected lady. Aunt Hana seemed somewhat scatter brained. I shouldn't be comparing them though. I should be thankful she took me in.

"Itadakimasu.(said before a meal in Japan)" I would have to get along no matter how much I wanted to go home.

ɸɸɸɸɸɸɸɸɸ

Ayaka's P.O.V

I wasn't sure about all of this. After eating Keket went back to her room to unpack. I sat on the couch wondering how this was going to work. I mean we would have to share a bathroom! If you're not sure our apartment is kind of big. My mom's room is downstairs and has its own bathroom. My room is in the small upstairs along with Keket's. We have one bathroom connected to both rooms. I enjoyed taking my long showers. Now I was going to have to share. Not cool.

I stopped next to the alter of Otou-san(father in Japanese). "Why did you have to leave?" But like so many times before me that I had asked the question I got no reply. Oh, well tomorrow was going to be interesting. I was going to have to take Keket to school and get her registered. Yippee.

End Chapter 1

TsukiyomiMoon: Hello everyone! This is a rewrite of the original Unknown Loves. I hadn't planned on rewriting it but after some consideration I decided to. I hope you will bear with me as I try to rewrite the other chapters. I think you will like this version more. Also whose school should the girls go to? Should it be Kurama's or Yusuke's? I wasn't sure. Please let me know. Thank you all who read this.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukiyomi: Hello everyone and welcome to the new and improved chapter 2! Please tell me what you think!!! Reviews are appreciated. Don't worry Kurama and them are coming soon. ^_^

Unknown Loves Chapter 2: Unknowing Day

Vocabulary: Names

彩花- Ayaka (Color, Flower) (Origin Japanese)

Keket- (Mythical Goddess of Darkness) (Origin Egyptian)

花- Hana (Flower)(Origin Japanese)

Absi- (Stern)(Origin Egyptian)

Jean-(gracious) (Origin French)

満夕- Mayu (Full, Evening) (Origin Japanese)

Location: Tokyo, Japan-Present Day

Ayaka's P.O.V

Ugh! The annoying screech in my ear was not a good way to start the day. I wanted to kill whoever had even thought of making school. I wanted to fall over back asleep but I knew if I did mom would wake me up with water or something. Not anything I was looking forward to.

I got up and walked toward the door in my room to lead me to the bathroom. I was hoping to get there before Keket. I really didn't want to fight her over it. I knew I could take her if I tried but still.

Opening the door no one was in there. I was confused. I put my ear against the other door to Keket's room but heard nothing. Maybe she already woke up. No, way. No person in there right mind would wake up before 6:45 am.

I started the shower on steaming hot and stepped in. It took me about twenty minutes but I was done. I walked to my closet dreading grabbing my uniform from inside. I mean most uniforms I would be okay with them. Meioh Private Academy's uniform went too far though. It was pink! I hated pink with a passion. The top was a darker pinkish red while the skirt was a lighter pink. Why pink I will never know. I put it on begrudgingly. One day it would get its dues.

I smelled food and quickly walked down stairs. Mom was fixing a European breakfast this morning. I smelled bacon and closed in on it. What I wasn't expecting was to see Keket already sitting at the table drinking some tea. She was already dressed in her uniform. I don't think it complemented her well though. I think blue or black would be better on her, or even purple.

"Ohaiyo~ Ayaka!" My mother shouted to me. Mom was such a morning person.

"Ohaiyo(Good morning in Japan)," I replied.

"Good morning Keket."

"Hai(Yes in Japan)." Not much of a talker in the mornings I see.

Keket's P.O.V

I woke up to the feel of dawn. Most people wouldn't understand that but in Egypt it had been tradition for me and my dad to wake up at dawn everyday and enjoy a cup of tea. I felt tears come to my eyes as I though of him. I shook it off and sat up. I noticed a pink blob of fabric on the dresser. I could only guess Aunt Hana put it there for me. I picked it up and walked to the bathroom.

About ten minutes later I walked out of my room and downstairs. No one was awake yet but it was like 4:30am. I once again stopped next to the picture of Ayaka's father. I then continued to the kitchen and proceed to make tea. I hoped I was quiet enough and didn't make anyone mad. I then took a seat in front of Ayaka's father and proceeded to think.

Around 5:30am someone touched my shoulder making me jump.

"Oh, sorry about that," my aunt said to me. She gave me an apologetic smile and continued to the kitchen. I wasn't sure what to think. I didn't even know I had spaced out. I picked up my cup and followed to where my aunt was.

"I hope you like bacon and pancakes," she smiled brightly and continued to mix batter.

"That is fine with me," mother had made some European dishes before and they were pretty good. Ayaka showed up a little while later and we all dug in.

ɸɸɸɸɸɸɸɸ

Location: Meioh Private Acadamey

Ayaka's P.O.V

I hate my life considerable now. I hadn't expected it to go this way at all. Every force in nature had to be out to get me. Why me?

After arriving at school I took Keket straight to the office. While she was getting registered they told me I could go to class. I told Keket to meet me by the school gate. The first few hours were incredibly boring as always it wasn't till about lunch that things got interesting.

"Hey, you there!" I looked up to see Misaka Haneko coming toward me. She was the most popular girl in the whole school. I wouldn't know why she would talk to me.

"Is she calling to us?" asked my best friend Koneko. I had known her for almost all of my life. She's about my height with black hair hanging to her waist. She has purple eyes and is slender.

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes! Who do you think you are hanging around Suichi like that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid we've seen you following him all day bugging him about where stuff is. You would think since you've been here for so long you would know all of that."

"I'm really not quite sure what you're talking about."

"Quit making fun of us! Get her!" At this point I took off. I didn't look back as I ran as fast as I could away from them. Why does this have to happen to me? I ran down several more hallways. My asthma was starting to set in and I didn't know how much longer I could last at this speed. I turned and corner and ran into something or someone.

Keket's P.O.V

I honestly didn't want Ayaka to leave me alone in the office. I really didn't want to meet this person. I never was a people person to being with.

"It looks like everything is in order. We hope you have a great time here at Meioh Private Academy." The principle was a very cheerful person. Kill me now.

"Thank you." I went to stand as another person walked in the office. He was fairly tall about 5' 11" and had red hair with bright green eyes. He would be attractive to me if I was normal. I seemed to go for the darker haired type.

"Ah, there you are Suichi! This is Keket the new student I want you to show around." Show around? Did I really look that pathetic as to have to be shown around.

"Of course, please come with me Miss Keket." He smiled and showed perfectly white teeth.

"Fine," I walked out begrudgingly with him.

"I guess we should start on the first floor then work our way up then outside."

"That's fine with me."

We began on the first floor which held mainly the English and history classrooms. There was nothing really interesting. He pointed out bathrooms and teacher nucleuses to get help from.

The second floor held the math and science classrooms. There was nothing else much to see. The third floor held all of the elective classes, that weren't like gym and such. I noticed as we were walking that there seemed to be someone following us. We heard the bell ring for lunch and decided to head back for the office.

We began to walk back to the first floor. I was asking questions of curriculum and such. Also as to what we have to have in a full schedule here. I was in some pretty advanced classes back home but wasn't sure about here.

We got back on the first floor and started heading for the office. I really didn't have much left to ask. As we were rounding a corner another body slammed into mine.

Ayaka's P.O.V.

"Keket!" I didn't think I would ever be glad to see her.

"Are you okay?" I looked over to see the student council president Suichi Minamino right beside her. I blushed because I had always had a crush on him.

"Yeah…."

"Here let me help you up," he held out his hand to me. I almost took it but then remembered the girls chasing me. No need to make them even angrier at me.

"That's okay, I'm fine." I stood up just as Misaka and her gang came around the corner.

"There you are!" We all turned to look at them as they approached. "How dare you run away from me?!"

"Is there a problem here ladies?" They all turned to look at Suichi. They gasped and blushed probably not wanting him to see them acting like this.

"No, there is no problem Suichi-san. We just wanted to talk to Ayaka." Misaka fluttered her eyes at him. Most likely trying to seem sweet.

She looked next to Suichi and seemed to notice Keket for the first time.

"There are two of you!?"

"What are you talking about?" Keket asked them. She seemed annoyed at being run into.

"How is that possible? We saw Ayaka with Suichi all day but now here she is?"

"That's because I'm Ayaka's cousin Keket. I start school tomorrow officially."

"Yes and I had been asked by the principle to show her around."

Misaka looked stunned then ran off with her cronies to who knows where.

"Were they chasing you because of me?" Suichi looked upset at the fact.

"No, they were just confused." I hated to lie to him but I was too scared of what Misaka might do to me in a dark alleyway.

"Why don't you and Keket go home now and take a break. I will explain it to the principle."

"Thanks Suichi!"

"Well let's go home Keket." She followed me and we went toward the lockers.

"You do know it's the middle of the day."

"Yeah, but Suichi was kind enough to get us off." We walked out of the school doors and started the long walk back.

ɸɸɸɸɸɸɸɸ

Location: Street outside of girl's house, Present day

Keket's P.O.V

We arrived back at the house a little while later. It was about a thirty minute walk to school and another thirty to get back.

"Looks like mom is still here, that is odd." I looked over to Ayaka as she said this. Something didn't feel right to me. My gut was right as a large explosion came from our apartment.

"Mother!" Ayaka screamed this as a large creature emerged from the wreckage. I didn't have much time to look at it more as it came at us.

Both Girls P.O.V

The monster attacked striking with its claws. The world went black as we seemed to draw our last breaths.

End Chapter 2

TsukiyomiMoon: Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I do have the other chapters planned out. I will try to get them out as fast as possible. Please review! Tell me what you think. Thank you and I am working hard.


	3. Chapter 3

TsukiyomiMoon: Hello everyone! I'm back again and raring to go! I hope everyone enjoyed this story up till now. Please review and sorry for the wait.

Unknown Loves Chapter 3: Unknown Places

Location: ?????

Keket's P.O.V

I felt nothing and heard nothing. I had no clue of who I was. I only saw darkness around me. I thought I might have heard someone calling me but I only heard a distant buzzing.

"Keket!"

Suddenly my eyes snapped open and I took in a much needed breath of air. I looked up to see Ayaka kneeling beside me.

"Keket are you okay?" I shook my head yes and stood up.

I looked around the area we were at. It was basically all black with random items floating by. The ground or what could be called a ground we were standing on was just all random items.

"Where are we?" I looked over at Ayaka.

"I'm not sure I have been trying to wake you up so I didn't take a look around." I sighed. Maybe I was dreaming. I had never heard of seen a place like this before.

"Are you lost?" We both turned around quickly.

Standing there or floating was an anamorphous black blob. It looked more like a wispy cloud than a blob but the feeling was there. It had two lighter purple spots which I guessed were eyes. I knew I had to be dreaming.

"Yes, and you are?" Ayaka was speaking to it.

"My name is Kuronue. The place you are at is called Limbo where all lost things go."

"What do you mean by lost things?" I was curious at this point. I wanted to know more.

"Limbo is a place where everything anyone looses goes. If you had lost something once you may find it again, although that is very unlikely."

"Holy crap! I've can't believe I found this! I lost it like when I was five." I and the blob looked over to see Ayaka holding a stuffed fox animal. She was jumping around and looked very happy.

"I wonder what else of mine is in here or maybe of yours Keket." She then started to wonder about looking through the piles of stuff.

"Does she always act like this?"

I turned back to the blob and answered, "No only when she gets real excited. Is there an exit to this place?"

"I do not know I have been here many a time and have not found a way out. I wouldn't be here if there was."

That made sense that who in there right mind would stay in this place it looked lonely.

"So we're all stuck in here then?"

"It looks like it but now I won't be lonely because now I have someone to talk to." We continued to chat for a while. He told me how he couldn't remember what he looked like or who he was besides his name. He thought he ended up here for doing something bad. I told him about how I ended up at Ayaka's and what I saw when we were attacked.

"And that's when I woke up here."

"That is a very interesting story." He looked ready to say more but then a bright white light pierced the black sky.

"Keket what is that?" I wasn't sure how to respond to her. She ran next to me and grabbed my hand. I held it back only wonder what was to come. I looked over at Kuronue but he was gone.

A strange feeling took over my body and I had to close my eyes because the light had become unbearable.

"Keket!" was the last thing I heard from my cousin.

Ayaka's P.O.V

Opening my eyes I noticed I was in a strange office like room. I began to panic not knowing where my cousin was. I looked to my left to see Keket unconscious on the floor.

"Keket!" I shook her to try and wake her. It seemed to work because she opened her eyes a moment later.

"Where are we?" she asked me.

"I'm not sure it looks like some kind of office."

"That is very correct. You are in my office to be absolutely correct."

We looked over to see a very short baby? I'm not kidding it looked like a five year old with a pacifier.

"Who the heck are you?"

"My name is Lord Koenma and I run the spirit world." He walked over to the desk and sat in the chair behind it.

"You're Koenma?" Keket seemed to question his credibility.

"Yes I am. Don't you believe me?"

"From what Kuronue told me I was thinking of someone taller and older."

"Why……You!" He got really mad at her comment. I suddenly remembered our apartment being attacked.

"What happened to my mom?"

He sighed and then said, "She is in the peaceful afterlife. An opening showed up right when she died, the same can't be said for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you also died but there are no openings for you guys anywhere."

I was shocked, we were dead. I never knew this was what death was going to be like.

"What do we do since there are no openings?" Keket's question caught me off guard. She was right though, what were we going to do?

"You have two options. One you can go back to Earth as ghosts and continue to wonder till there is an opening or you can agree to work for me and you will be sent to live with Genkai."

"What are the consequences of both choices?" I wasn't going into something like this blind.

"The first option could take many a year before an opening comes up. The second you will be completely wiped from everyone's memory you already know and have to move to a new school."

I was stunned, not have Koneko remember me anymore. She was my friend in all my times of need. She was there for me forever and I was there for her.

"I'll take the second option." I looked over to Keket. She had wasted no time in making her choice. Didn't she have any friends to consider?  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in her voice.

"And what about you?" They both looked at me. I had never felt so much pressure in my life. I didn't want my friend to forget me but I didn't want to wonder as a ghost forever.

"I choose…….

Chapter 3 end

Tsukiyomi: Sorry this took forever to update. I'm so tired with work and school. Please let me know what you think. Also if you have read part of the old version tell me if you want to old version put back up. I have up to the end of the first part of the story planned out so please let me know what you think. Also Kurama will show up in the next chapter. Thank you all.


	4. Chapter 4

TsukiyomiMoon: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long. I've just been buggered down with school and life. Here is the rewrite of chapter 4. Be warned this chapter is a little slow. Action will show up in the next one. This one explains some things.

Chapter 4: Unknown Consequences and Shopping Reapers?

Ayaka's P.O.V

"I choose …… the second option." The tension seemed to leave the room as I made my choice. I looked over to Keket to see if she approved. She was emotionless as when she made her choice.

"Very well then, I will begin the paper work and begin the process. Now hold still."

I closed my eyes expecting some kind of pain. After several moments I opened my eyes to see a very short, pink haired lady standing in front of me.

"Uh, hi," for some reason she made me very nervous.

"What are you standing here for dimwit?!"

"What….?" I looked over to see Keket standing next to the door already.

"Are you coming are what? I don't have all day."

I followed after her wondering where we were going. I looked over to Keket. She seemed distracted. I wonder what was going through her head.

"My name is Genkai for those of you who weren't paying attention when I came in," I looked back to the short lady. So she was the woman we were going to be staying with.

"I live a little out of the way of any school districts and such, so you will have to take a train and then walk into town. Items that were deemed as most important by Koenma have already been sent to my house. You will need to go shopping to buy clothes and such. Which is why when we get to my house there will be someone there to take you shopping. Any other rules and such I will tell you later tonight any questions?"

"Um, when will we get to your house?" I was nervous about entering a new area.

"Now."

"Wha….." I couldn't finish my question because I saw a white light and a feeling of vertigo took over my senses.

The light disappeared and before me stood a very large 'house', if you could call it that. Forest surrounded it on all sides and a large staircase was behind me.

"How did we get here so fast?" Keket must have been as curious as I was.

"Transportation spell, it's a rush for first timers. Now follow me."

We didn't get far into the house before I heard someone shout my name and was tackled from behind.

Keket's P.O.V

I looked over to Ayaka only to see her falling to the floor with another person.

"Ayaka, I was so worried about you!" Koneko, Ayaka's best friend, was crying on top of her.

"Koneko what are you doing?" I looked over to see another woman with long blue hair and pink eyes.

"Uh…Koneko what's going on?" Ayaka seemed to be as confused as I was. Koneko should not have evened remembered Ayaka.

"How do you even know who I am?"

"What are you talking about? You're Ayaka my best friend."

"Koneko, I think you need to explain to them why you haven't forgotten them. You know what Koenma told us," the woman with blue hair said to Koneko.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'm a grim reaper!" Koneko explained this with a straight face. I had to look away or I might have laughed.

"You're joking right?" Ayaka looked as if she was about to laugh too.

"I'm serious! Tell them Botan!" Ayaka and I looked over to the blue haired woman named Botan looking for an answer.

"She's right we are grim reapers. We work for Koenma leading souls to the after life."

"So that's why you didn't forget Ayaka."

"Yep!"

"So why are you hear?" Ayaka asked them.

"Well, we are here to help you settle in and get some new clothes and such," explained Koneko.

"Shopping?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, now let's get going!" I could only shudder and we were pulled out the door by two hyper grim reapers.

Location: Mall

Keket's P.O.V

I wanted to die as I was dragged into another store by Botan and Koneko. I looked over at Ayaka and she didn't look any better. So far we had been dragged into two shoe stores, 6 clothing stores, 1 furniture store, a school shop, a make up store, 3 underwear stores ( ugh!), and many more.

I just wanted to curl up with a good book and hid from these people forever.

"Are we done yet?" Ayaka asked them.

"Almost, we just have one store left," said Botan. I wasn't sure I could carry anything else let alone survive another clothing store.

We kept going until they stopped in front of a quaint looking store. The store was called "Everything Books". I was so happy; I rushed in not saying a word to anyone. I grabbed a basket and was gone in a flash.

Ayaka's P.O.V

When we got to the bookstore Keket left in a flash. I don't think I've ever seen anyone move so fast.

"Whoa, she's fast," said Koneko.

"I figured you guys would like this store," explained Botan.

"You got that one right." I walked off grabbing a small basket and heading toward the romance section. I always pretend not to be interested in the stuff but I truly loved it. I secretly always wanted a man to sweep me off my feet. However I knew that was never going to happen. All the good ones were either gay or taken or a jerk.

I picked up a couple of books I needed to catch up on. I spotted Keket as she passed by quickly and I almost dropped my books. Her basket was already full and she was working on another.

"Do you have enough Keket?" She looked over at me like I was dirt on the road.

"Okay then…" I sweat dropped. I thought she was going to eat me. I just learned an important lesson today: never get between Keket and books.

I put my third basketful of books on the checkout counter. I looked over to Botan, "Who is paying for all of this stuff?"

"Well Koenma wanted you guys to be confortable so he's fitting the bill," she pulled out a gold credit card and smiled. I looked at all of the stuff and started to feel bad.

"I feel bad about spending so much of someone else's money."

"Well, I don't," Keket dropped off her 5th cartload of books. I looked down at my three baskets worth and paled. How many books did one person need?

"Are you sure you need that many books?" asked Botan.

Keket looked over at her and smirked evilly. "It's his fault we're in this mess so he can pay for a small amount of books." I shuddered to think of what a large amount of books was to her. I think Botan got the message too because she didn't ask anymore.

Location: Genkai's Temple

Keket's P.O.V

I smiled at my completed pile of books. I fell back onto my bed, sighing at the completeness I always got around books.

"You seem happy." I looked over to see the familiar black blob known as Kuronue.

"It's been awhile."

"I've been here the whole time; I just didn't want to distract you from your friends."

"It's fine I enjoy talking to someone of equal intelligence."

"I appreciate the complement. I see you like to read a lot."

"Yeah, I just had to replace a lot of books."  
"Why?"

"Most of my books had to be left in Egypt and even more got destroyed when the demon attacked."

"Ah, I loved to read in my time."

"Really? If you want you can read mine if you get bored."  
"I appreciate it and will do." I stared at Kuronue as he scanned over the piles of books or what seemed to be scanning. He was a blob so he didn't have any eyes.

My concentration was broken as I heard shouting coming from the kitchen. I opened my door and walked toward that direction. I saw Botan and Koneko arguing about who was going to cook tonight.

"Both of you get out of the kitchen! Neither of you can cook! I'll do it myself!" Genkai threw them out of the kitchen then proceeded to slam the door shut.

"Man she's tough." I looked over to see Ayaka standing next to me. She must have heard the commotion too.

"Hey old hag, are you here!" I looked over to see a boy with slicked walk in the door followed by a boy with orange Elvis hair, a smaller boy with spiky black hair, and then……Suichi?!

"Suichi?" I looked over to see Ayaka staring at him.

"Ayaka…Keket? What are you doing here?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"What are you talking about we go to school together."

"Well isn't this a coincidence." We all looked over to see Genkai staring at us smirking.

"Well, it looks like we have some explaining to do to them seeing as Koenma didn't."

"Explain what?" asked the boy with slicked back hair.

"A lot of things, but that can wait till supper."

"Ayaka, what is she talking about and how do you know her?"

"Well, that is an interesting story, and I'm not sure you will believe me," she looked down as she said this.

"Trust me, I will most likely believe anything you tell me."

"Everyone get in this dinning room now or there will be no supper for you!" We all heard Genkai shouting for us. I quickly walked into the dinning room not wanting to miss anything. Everyone else quickly followed. Tonight was going to get interesting.

End Chapter 4

Tsukiyomi: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update again soon. Also on my profile is a pole to see if people want me to update this story more or my Death Note story. Please let me know if you like this and there will be action coming in the next chapter. Thank you all. Please review.


End file.
